Amos Weasley
by The Wizard King
Summary: Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts and meets a relative of his friend Ron, who is is sent by Prof. Mcgonogal to retrieve a secret that can help protect the castle from an attack by Voldemort and his followers.
1. Doors to the Lion's Den

Amos Weasley: A Boy a Beast and a Mission

(The story has two names)

Perspective: Harry and Amos

Harry Potter was finally back at hogwarts, but it was no happy reunion. The Dark Lord found his way to the same place, and was going to cause much harm if Harry didn't act quick. Thankfully he was able to speak with his old transfiguration teacher, Prof. McGonagall. She was able to buy him some time, so he could find the rest of the horcuxes and defeat the Dark Lord, Voldemort, but she needed the help of a student harry had never seen before.

This boy looked a lot like someone he knew. His hair was nearly as red as a ripe tomato. His height was several inches above Harry's. Could he be related to who Harry thought he was. The Gryffindor house(One of the four houses the students are divided into) colors made it even more likely. Yes, he was definitely related to Harry's friend Ron Weasley.

"Welcome back, Harry," said the Weasley. Even though he didn't know this kid, Harry expected him to know who he was before anything was said.

"Um, yea," He replied. "I actually didn't think I'd ever come back to my old home." He thought about the times at this place. Seven and a half years ago he met his two best friends on the train here. That was so long ago that it seemed as if maybe it never really happened. Maybe his friends just came into his life and he couldn't recollect when our how it came to be. No matter how it went, he was going to keep them safe from Voldemort.

"Well, I'm Amos, Amos Weasley," said that one boy who stood in front of him right before they shook hands. Harry completely forgot he even existed. Now what was his name again? He couldn't remember even though the kid just told him. Harry couldn't remember a lot of things. Why was he here? How did he get here? Where was he? Hogwarts! He was on a mission to find the remaining Horcruxes! But this kid named Amos started talking to him. Was it about something important? No. It was time for Harry to leave or to much time would be wasted on pointless jabbering.

"I nee-"

"Amos, can you bring me an old possession of Dumbledore's?" Prof. Mcgonagall interrupted Harry. "He a hid secret weapon somewhere in the castle. It's very important, and we'll need it if the castle is attacked." Both of them turned to watch Harry run like a bullet, up a flight of stairs. Now the Great Hall (Where the students eat and announcements are made) was empty except for the two of them.

"Do ya got anything else for me to go on?" asked Amos.

"That's all I have," answered Prof. McGonagall. "Now I suppose you could try to bring Dumbledore himself back to life."

"You got to at least have something that would help me," said Amos in desperation.

"Well, I can tell you that just stainding here will not, in anyway, help you one bit."

"Okay, Professor."

Amos began his search by spinning around to find door that might lead him the right way. His first thought is maybe to try the three doors at the end of the hall that had gems which were as blue as the ocean's waters circle around them. The one problem was that people were seen going through there all the time. He needed to find a way that no one ever went, and he did.

To his right was a set of burgundy doors with a golden lion on it. Once up close he could see it was acompanied by a snake on each side. All three were shining with golden magnificense that mesmerized Amos for a short while. It would have been even more amazing if a handle was present.

This had to be the right way. No one, not even Dumbledore himself, passed these golden beasts. If only there was a way in. Amos pushed all the strength he had in his muscles out in to the air, trying to get through these doors. Would he have to tell Mcgonagall there was no way to bring her the weapon she wanted. Maybe not. There could be a special way in. Now all Amos had to do was find it. He decided to check the lion. Whoever had made such a beautiful piece must have been a master at the art. The beast felt real. It was ready to leave it's confinements and spread glory about the world. The creature pulled Amos into a world of imagination. He saw a world of beauty that was so magnificent, no place on earth could match it. After walking around in this paradise longer than he should have something new popped up. Breaking through the earth, came a glowing, purple light. His eyes came face to face with the lions. They were foggy, purple orbs stuck in small eye sockets. A finger push to each sent them through to the other side. After a soft crack the doors swung open, knocking Amos right to the ground. Once back up, his whole body froze to let his shiny, pearl like eyes stare down a dark, misty corridor.

End of Chapter One


	2. The Beast and his Secret

Perspective: Amos

Hardly a thing could be seen in these dark corridors. Every few minutes, Amos' face found it's way to the carpet covering the stone floor. It was not only dark and misty, but also very creepy. Statue of beasts were aligned of to the sides of every room. They were very demonic and blood thirsty. Some were too realistic and detailed to look at, while some were just plain terrifying. One of them caught the attention of Amos.

It was more detailed than all the rest. On it's sides were carvings of blades and horns that dripped with blood. Massive, black wings stretched out from the beast. Bloody, razor sharp teeth that were ready to violently tear apart it's victim's flesh stuck out from the mouth as if they were to come flying at whoever passed by.

Amos stretched out his arm and touched it's teeth with a single finger, and it stood straight up, which was not abnormal at all in the wizarding world, causing him to jump back and trip over an unseen object. If there was one thing he hated, it was statues that came to life. He watched the beast in amazement. It's wings spread out, and at the same time it's claws extended from their little stone homes. It's eyes found Amos lying on the ground in front of it. The eight foot tall creature was ready to strike with it's long, sharp claws but didn't. Instead the stone beast decided to speak with Amos.

"Here for the Secret?" Asked the statue.

"Yea... Well... I mean... If we're talking about the same secret, then... you... you... are correct," said Amos with fear overwhelming him.

"So, you haven't already found it?" asked the creature with a puzzeled look on it's face.

"No. Why?"

The beast stretched out it's long, scaley arm(Stone Scales). Wrapped in the creature's claws was a tiny scroll that must have been the weapon. Most likely a spell was written on the old thing.

"Could I have it?" asked Amos, hoping there were no games.

"To whom does it go?"

"Professor Mcgonagall."

"Proof?"

"Well... I... um... guess the only proof is that I'm a Griffyndor student. If I were Slytherin than I can see you not trusting me, but i'm not one."

"Gryffindor? Slytherin?" asked the stone creature.

It was good that amos didn't fare to bad with impatience.

"Do you at least know Dumbledore? It's his scroll. Professor Mcgonagall, who used to work for him before he died, sent me down here to get that secret," said Amos, pointing at the rolled up parchment.

"I believe."

The scroll passed from the beast's to Amos' hand.

"Thanks," said Amos. "I have to quickly get back to the professor now."

"Farewell," said the statue.

Amos turned back the other way, and ran down the corridor at top speed as the beast resumed it's old position.

End of Chapter Two


	3. A Gryffindor Fights a Slytherin

Perspective: Amos

Amos was just about there. He was nearing the last corridor. Only a few more turns and minutes. Or a few more hours. A giant's club swung right through like a pendulum. The huge weapon barely missed Amos. Looking straight forward he saw an unavoidable wall in his way. Fire and rubble now blocked the entrance to the next corridor. What the heck was Amos supposed to do now? The only way was the big hole in the wall.

The trip through the destruction of the wall was quite dangerous. He had to make sure to step in the right spots. Barely avoiding a small flame he jumped out of the fiery pile. Now all that was left to do was find out where the professor had gone. He didn't find any professor, but a few feet away was a group of students that might know where she went.

"Hey, have you seen the professor?"

"Which one?" Asked the tallest boy of the bunch, who was probably in his seventh year(Amos was in his sixth).

"Mcgonagall."

"You takin' that to 'er?" asked the boy with a strange sound to his voice

"Yea, why?"

"I can do it for you."

"Yea, but she told me to do it."

"You tryin' to be some hero?" the seventeen year old asked. "Or is it because you don't trust me?

"I don't anymore," answered Amos.

"Cause' I'm a Slytherin?"

"No, because you're acting suspicious."

"Please, just let me have the scroll so the professor can get it faster."

"Sorry, but no."

"Come on. Different houses shouldn't tear students apart."

"Look, I'm sorry, but I can't keep having interruptions." Amos was continually exacerbating him, and it was done just enough to cause him to take action.

The seventh year pulled out his wand, and aimed it straight at Amos.

"Give it to me, Amos."

"Oh stop, Chubby," said a one of the girls, who looked like she was about to cry, in the group. "Please, put your wand back."

"No, Chubby is not going to put his wand back," said the boy(Chubby was his nickname).

Amos watched the two of them argue. Chubby was distracted, allowing him to pull out his wand just in case and maybe get away unnoticed. Amos successfuly completed the first part, but didn't have enough time for the second.

Now both had there wands and eyes locked into position. The tension grew for everyone watching. Was there any way to preclude a nasty duel?

It was Chubby who started the fighting. A red spark flew from his wand towards Amos, but it was stopped by a purple one. It turns out there were two purple sparks. Chubby was slammed against a chunk of castle, but it wasn't enough to make him quit. Amos was ready for any magic this kid used, including the many red sparks that just came from his wand. Orange sparks met with these, and they kept pushing each other back creating a stalemate. More red sparks and purple ones flew through the air. This went on for several hours, but eventually drew to close. Amos shot purple sparks at Chubby, causing him to spin uncontrolably for a few seconds. Another one came and hit him at the close of the twirling. This spark knocked him to the ground. A third cave him another spin across the rough, dirty earth. He tried to get up but he was in too much pain.

"Just get out of here," said Chubby. "I don't have time for messed up Gryffindors. The Dark Lord will win this fight. No one has the guts or strength to stop him."

That was why he wanted the scroll from Amos. He was going to give it to the Death Eaters(Voldemort's followers). This wasn't really all that important to Amos, though. Leaving and finding Prof. Mcgonagall was the most important thing. He left Chubby and his group to do whatever they wanted. He didn't care that they were on the enemy side.

End of Chapter Three


	4. The Flight of the Dragon Sparks

Perspective: Harry

Harry and Mcgonagall had just gotten into a long and enervating battle with one of Voldemort's giants. Harry was about to leave, but he saw Amos running up to see Mcgonagall. Had he found the weapon? Harry didn't see a weapon. Maybe it was small. Amos found his way up to where Harry and Mcgonagall stood.

"Is this it, Professor?" She took a small scroll from his hand and opened it. After closely studying it she started to shake her head.

"This isn't at all what I told you to bring me."

Harry saw Amos go still. He must have gone through a lot to find the little rolled up bit of parchment.

"I shouldn't have trusted you to do the job," said professor Mcgonagall.

"How is that not it?" asked Amos. "I went through all these dark corridors, and retrieved it from an ancient stone beast. If that's not it then nothing-"

A sudden event caught the attention of all three. Massive sparks filled the sky like an army of flaming dragons. The magic flew straight towards the castle. Harry guessed that somehow the Death Eaters got a hold of the weapon and replaced it with blank parchment.

"Amos Weasley, in what absurd way did you mess things up this time?" asked Mcgonogall, her vocie filled with revulsion. "Now we barely have a chance against them."

Boom! The magic crahed into the castle, causing stone and fire to fly every where .

Harry could see Amos thinking very hard. After going over much in his head his eyes opened up wide. Amos knew how they got a hold of it.

"If only you were still with us, Albus," said Mcgonagall with fear in her voice.

Harry remembered his mission, and left the two of them to bicker all they wanted. He was now on his way to find the next Horcrux. He knew exactly where to look for it. At the moment it resided in the boat house, which is where the beginning of the end will start.

End of Chapter Four


End file.
